Home
by jhanlon
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story, "One Moment". You do not need to read that one to understand this one but it might help. This story is Femslash. Addison/Izzie. Please read and all reviews welcome. I hope you enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

_**Home 1/?**_

"It's been two weeks since you passed out Izzie, when are you going to come home? You can't possibly still need all the _silence _you get at that hotel room." Meredith knew it was more than silence Izzie wanted at Addison's but she couldn't resist nagging her friend. "You know I could always move Lexie out of the attic and into your room if you have no need for it now that…" Meredith let her words trail off as she looked up from her lunch at Izzie and realized that the blonde wasn't even listening to her. Following Izzie's line of sight, Meredith let out a sigh. Striding across the cafeteria looking elegant in her 3 inch heels, black pencil skirt, red silk blouse under a white attending's jacket, red lips forming a slow smile, and a set of piercing blue eyes that were directed at Izzie was Addison Montgomery. "Well, okay then. I guess I will try talking to you at another time."

Addison had reached the table and without taking her eyes off Izzie she greeted Meredith, "Hello Meredith, how are you today?" With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Meredith took one last look at the two women and rose to leave, "I'm fine, and now I am off. Gotta get back to my patient. See you later Izzie, maybe at home?" Not receiving an answer Meredith just shook her head and walked away. She was still unsure what to make of this new relationship between Izzie and Addison. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Izzie happy, it was actually nice to see Izzie happy again, it had been so long. It was just that it was with Addison, and she had a history of hurting the ones who fell for her. She and Derek had talked about it and once he got past the shock of his ex-wife being with another woman, he seemed thrilled. 'Thought it made sense and that they seemed happy together'… he had said. Well, Meredith did have to agree, looking over her shoulder at the table and seeing the way Addison was looking at Izzie, they did seem happy.

"Have I told you today just how beautiful you are and that you take my breath away Isobel Stevens?" Watching as a slow blush crept up the resident's cheeks, it still amazed Addison that she was here and that it was her words and actions Izzie was reacting to. Maintaining eye contact with the younger woman Addison couldn't help but continue in a low seductive tone, "I want to touch you, I want to run my hands all over your gorgeous body until you are begging me to take you like last night." Now seeing brown eyes dilate to black in desire and hearing a glitch in Izzie's breath Addison decided to play with the resident a bit. "So what is the real reason Meredith left? Is it me?"

"What! Addison, how can you go from wanting to touch me to talking about Meredith? Seriously! That is just, well it is just wrong." Giving the now laughing attending a push Izzie continued, "Just so you know Montgomery if you want to continue keeping us quiet you better stop looking at me like you were a few minutes ago. Or the whole hospital is going to figure it out. As for Meredith leaving, didn't she say something about having a patient? Plus I think she is getting a bit annoyed with me, she was talking about how I haven't been back home in two weeks."

The thought of Izzie going back to stay at Meredith's stopped Addison's laughter. "Do you want to go back to Meredith's?" Addison couldn't bring herself to call it Izzie's home, even though she knew that was exactly what it was. Being able to come home to Izzie or have Izzie come home to her got Addison through the day. They had chosen to keep their relationship quiet from the majority of the hospital for the time being, so for the most part when they were at work they kept a friendly distance. It was only around the few who knew, Miranda Bailey, Derek, and of course Meredith, that they could be themselves. So Addison treasured every minute she had with Izzie at the hotel, away from the hospital.

"Well, I guess I should at least go by and get a few things." When Addison had asked her about going back to Meredith's Izzie had turned her attention back to her lunch, not wanting the attending to see the disappointment on her face. She was quite happy at the hotel with Addison, but maybe Addison needed time to herself, "Maybe even spend a few nights there, Meredith is threatening to give my room to Lexie now as it is." Looking up from the table in front of her, Izzie didn't miss the sadness that flashed quickly across Addison's face.

Standing up from the table and stealing her emotions Addison's answer was brief, "Okay Izzie, if that is what you want to do. I have a surgery, so I won't be getting out of here until later. If you don't get a chance to say bye, I will see you tomorrow." Addison was in motion before Izzie could stop her. Walking away, Addison knew just how stupid, childish even she had just been. Mentally berating herself she continued through the cafeteria and towards the elevators, not realizing that Izzie had seen though her façade and was following.

"Or you could just pick me up at Meredith's when you are done here." Izzie's voice was just above a whisper as she stepped up behind Addison in front of the elevator door. "I mean I would say just stay with me there, but well that could be awkward…. What with your ex, my ex, not to mention Meredith and Lexie, so I just figure… pick me up when you are done." Seeing a smile start to spread across the attending's face Izzie continued as they stepped into an empty elevator. "I don't want to spend the night away from you Addison, and unless I am wrong, I don't think you want me to either."

Closing the distance between them Addison captured Izzie in a fiery kiss, leaving the young resident breathless as the elevator came to a stop. Stepping out of the elevator, Addison turned to hold the door before it closed, " I should be done by 7, I'll pick you up after that, be ready for me." Exaggerating her last statement with a perfectly raised eyebrow, Addison smiled as she let the door close with a dazed Izzie still inside. With a smug smile Addison turned towards the nurse's station and her awaiting charts. Standing right behind her and blocking her way though was Richard Webber, chief of surgery…

"Addison, I think it is time you and I have a little chat."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Home 2/**_

"_Addison, I think it is time you and I have a little chat."_

"Richard, of course. I didn't see you there." To anyone watching Addison Montgomery at this moment would have thought nothing was wrong, she was her calm confident self. Inside though she was a mess, had the chief just seen and heard her with Izzie? Following him to his office, Addison's mind was reeling. 'Well worst case I just tell him, what could he really do? It isn't like we are doing anything wrong.. What is Izzie going to say? Of all the stupid things, of all the people to be standing there.' By the time they had reached the chief's office Addison had herself so worked up that she just started blurting out everything she was thinking.

" Yes, Richard. I am involved with Izzie Stevens, I am more than involved with her, I am in love with her. We are very professional at work, and I don't think that we should be singled out. I mean look at this hospital. This type of thing goes on here all the time. Izzie and I have been very careful, there are less than a handful of people that know about us Richard…"

"Addison, Addison stop." Shaking his head, Richard Webber sank into the chair behind his desk while pointing at the one opposite for Addison to sit down. "Addison, I didn't ask you here to talk about you and Stevens. I am not a blind man, even if I were.. You both may think you are fooling people, but you surely aren't. I have no issue with you and Stevens, so long as it stays professional inside this hospital."

"Oh." Addison didn't know what to say. The chief already knew? People knew? Regaining a bit of her composure Addison finally found her voice, "Of course, we will remain professional Richard. What was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"I am wondering if you have given any thought to what we spoke about when you first arrived back in Seattle? I would like you to stay on here, Addison. You went to L.A. because you needed more, you came back, and it seems to me the more you needed was here all along. Or are you still planning on returning to L.A.? I know Naomi is holding your spot at the practice there and you would need to go to L.A. to wrap things up, but Addie, you know you belong here. Now more than ever."

Knowing his last sentence was in regards to Izzie, Addison gave the chief a thankful smile. "I have considered it Richard. I will need to go back to L.A. for a short time, but after that, yes Seattle is where I belong."

"When do you think you will be going back to L.A. Addison? I would like to get you back here as quickly as possible."

Truth be told, Addison hadn't even thought about when she would go back to L.A. She knew she would have to, but she had put it out of her head, not wanting to leave Izzie. The chief was right though, getting it done now would get her back sooner. Although…. "Richard, does Izzie have any vacation time she could take?"

Giving Addison a thoughtful look and then a gentle understanding smile, "Well, yes. I do believe she has some time we could allow her to take. When would the two of you be leaving?"

"Yes Meredith, I am sure I want to go back to the hotel. That is where I want to be. If I thought it wouldn't be so uncomfortable I would just have Addison stay here, but I don't think that is such a grand idea." Giving her friend an exasperated look, Izzie just continued packing up a bag. "Meredith, really. You and Derek are doing well, your happy. I seriously can't understand why you have such an issue with Addison still. Obviously she doesn't want him anymore. I would have thought you would happy that she is here and not involved in his life." Picking up her bag and looking at her friend, Izzie continued, "That is so over, Addison has moved on, to me. Derek has moved on, to you. Why can't you move on?" Hearing a knock at the door Izzie quickly moved past her friend, " I really hope you can past this Mer. I am with Addison, and that isn't going to change."

Opening the door before Izzie could get downstairs, Derek greeted a beaming Addison, "Hello Addie, well don't you look like the cat who ate the canary .. Having a good day"

"Was the canary blond cause if it was then…purr" Addison couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on her ex husband's face. Looking up and seeing Izzie coming down the stairs, Addison forgot all about teasing her ex. With her blond hair loose around her face, snug fighting pink sweater, and jeans that could have been painted on Izzie did look good enough to eat….'oh yeah…purr'. Seeing Meredith following closely behind snapped Addison out of her haze. "Hi Meredith. All set Izzie?"

"Hey Addison, listen I wanted to ask you and Izzie, would you two like to join Derek and I for dinner tomorrow night?" Three sets of eye were at once focused on Meredith. "I mean, no big deal.. Just you know give us all a chance to get more comfortable."

Seeing the hopeful look on Izzie's face Addison was quick to answer, "Of course, that sounds great Meredith. Thank you for asking." Taking Izzie's hand into her own Addison led her to the door, "Goodnight Meredith, Derek. We will see you tomorrow."

Turning to look her friend in the eye, Izzie mouthed, "thank you" before following Addison out the door.

"Dinner tomorrow night? With us? Where did that come from? I thought you weren't too happy about them being together?" Still shocked Derek turned to Meredith hoping for an answer that would make sense.

"Izzie is happy, they seem happy. And I miss Izzie being around. So I guess I should give them a chance. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no… I think it will be a very interesting night" Derek answered as he wrapped his arms around her, "I am proud of you, and I love you. Ready for bed?"

"Well that should be fun." Addison had waited until they were in her car to say anything about the impromptu dinner invitation they had just gotten. "Did you know anything about that?"

"Nope, I was as surprised as you were, but I am happy about it. So thank you for saying yes. Meredith is one of my best friends and I would like us all to be more comfortable. I know she has been having a hard time with us, so the dinner invite is a huge step. Course I will have to cook." Izzie finished with a laugh, as she leaned over and captured Addison's lips for a kiss. "Now let's stop talking about Meredith and just go back to your place. I have missed you today and I would like to start showing you just how much." Catching Addison's lips again Izzie let her tongue slip into the warm and waiting mouth. Tongues dueled for control, sliding against each other in a passionate dance that spoke of what was to come. Finally breathless they broke apart, and while still lost in eyes that reflected her lustful gaze Addison started her car and headed for the hotel, hoping Izzie would be happy with the surprise she had planned for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just as a warning... this chapter does contain sex between two woman...**_

_**Home 3**_

"My god, you are beautiful." The warm breath against her neck and the husky tone of voice turned Izzie on more than she could have ever imagined, course the slow undressing that had happened moments ago helped…

When they had gotten back to the hotel room Izzie had wasted no time, capturing Addison in a fiery kiss and pushing her towards the bed. The red head had other ideas though, stopping before they reached the bed she had pulled her lips just far enough away to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I want the pleasure of removing this outfit piece by piece." With that said Addison stepped back from Izzie and had slowly started to do just that. Sliding her fingers under the pink sweater, she let her nails graze over soft skin slowly pulling the top up and over Izzie's head. Tossing that aside, she trailed her fingers back down, pausing briefly to trace the lacy bra then continuing down Izzie's firm stomach until she reached the edge of jean materiel that sat low on Izzie's waist. Hearing the blond inhale sharply as she started to undo the buttons, Addison sank to her knees, ran her hands around to the back and began to slide the jeans down, once again trailing nails along skin as she continued lower. Once the jeans had been tossed away her fingers began their trip back up muscled calves and soft thighs, her ears talking in the now ragged breathing and soft moans coming from above. Reaching panties that matched the lacy bra, her fingers weren't enough. Pulling Izzie closer she placed soft kisses and ran her tongue over the lace before her, while expert fingers continued up to remove the bra and begin their own assault on the already hardened nipples. Feeling Izzie begin to tremble, her hands tangled in red hair for support, Addison moved her hands back down to hold the young woman around the waist while her tongue was still at work on now wet lace. Feeling the wetness and knowing how ready Izzie was doubled Addison's own arousal. Still on her knees Addison turned Izzie so she was against the bed, removed the last barrier and tossed the panties into the pile of discarded clothing. Pulling the young woman into a sitting position, Addison allowed her tongue to taste the wetness and feel the heat of Izzie. Feeling Izzie tremble harder, hearing moans grow stronger Addison knew how close her lover was, placing two fingers into Izzie and slowly moving them to find their target Addison's tongue continued it's sweet torture of the blond. Fingers finding the soft spot they were looking for Addison pressed up and matched the rhythm of her tongue until Izzie came, crying out Addison's name and crashing around her.

Addison knew the blond was still full of desire as she slowly moved back up Izzie's body with her hands and tongue, still feeling the tremors and hearing heated moans as she went. Addison stopped at Izzie's breasts, tracing the nipples with her tongue before taking each one into her mouth. Feeling nails digging into her back Addison knew Izzie was once again reaching her breaking point. Addison moved her way up, kissing along Izzie's collarbone until she reached the pulse point at her neck and huskily whispered , "My god, you are beautiful." As the final word exited her mouth Addison entered Izzie, with her own legs straddled over one of the blonde's Addison came quickly as she took Izzie over the edge once again.

Both women sated for the moment moved up the bed so they could rest their heads on the pillows. As Izzie laid her head on Addison's shoulder she was smiling. A smile Addison could feel against her skin. "What are you thinking about Isobel Stevens?"

"Just how much I love you, how this is real. I mean really real. I had always wanted this with you Addison, always. I think I was in love with you from day one I just didn't know what to do with those feelings. Then, well we don't need to talk about what happened, so anyways when you left I thought I would never have another chance. Yet here we are after all that time, together. I do love you Addison Montgomery, and just so we don't have another misunderstanding like earlier in the cafeteria I want to be clear. I don't ever want to spend the night away from you again."

"Well, that is good to hear Miss Stevens, it makes what I have to tell you a lot easier. The chief talked with me today, actually it is kind of funny because I thought it would be about you and I, so I blurted it all out to him." At the look of fear that went across Izzie's face, Addison quickly continued. "No, no baby, it is fine. He had already figured it out, along with most of the hospital so he says. I guess we don't do well at hiding it." Moving her hand to cup Izzie's face Addison chuckled, " I guess it is for the best though because I don't want to hide the love I feel for you." Taking a moment to just take in the beauty before her Addison paused before continuing, "So back to the chief, he asked me if I would be going back to L.A. or if I would stay on in Seattle." Feeling Izzie stiffen at her words Addison leaned down and kissed the young woman. "Iz, I am staying on here. It is what I want and what the chief wants. The only thing is, I have to go back to L.A. for at least a few days to put things in order with both the practice and my house there."

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Izzie looked away from the penetrating blue eyes that were focused on her and asked, " When do you have to go?"

Turning Izzie's face with her fingers Addison brought their eyes back together. Wiping away tears that had started to fall down the blonde's face she answered Izzie as seriously as she could. "Well Richard and I talked about that, and as it turns out you have some vacation time coming to you… so… we leave Friday. Unless of course, you don't want to come with me?"

Izzie was wrapped around Addison before the words were out of the attending's mouth. "Of course I want to come with you. We get to go to L.A.!! Seriously Addison, this is going to be so much fun! I mean I know you have things to do, but other than that… yeah, fun. Thank you! You, me, sun, is it Friday yet?"

"No baby, we have to get through dinner tomorrow night with Meredith and Derek, then it will be Friday." Addison answered with a smile. Izzie's excitement thrilled her, she had been nervous the young woman wouldn't want to go and would be upset at her for making plans without talking to her.

"Oh yeah dinner, sorry about that. I really do think it is a good idea, plus now we have something to brag about to Meredith. Ha! Derek has never taken her anywhere." Izzie added the last bit in laughter. Looking down at Addison now though all laughter left her as she got lost in sparkling blue eyes. "Addison, I don't want to talk about Meredith and Derek anymore tonight." Leaning down to kiss the woman she loved, Izzie let her hands start wandering over the naked body below her, "My turn" she whispered as her lips began a trail down Addison's neck…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Home 4**_

Waking up to Izzie Stevens nuzzling your inner thigh was one way to get the day started right. The feel of silken hair tickling your skin, a velvet tongue occasionally slipping out between petal soft lips to further stir your desire. Holding your hips so there was no way of escaping her attentions, until finally her tongue is on you and your hands are tangled in her blond hair, begging her not to stop…

"Addison!"

"Hmm? What?" Startled out of her memory of earlier that morning, Addison turned to see Derek standing behind her, obviously aggravated for some reason. "What is it Derek? I have a patient to attend to?"

"A patient? Is that what had you so enthralled you didn't hear me the first three times I tried to get your attention? Addie, really. You are flushed, your eyes are glazed over, and honestly your breathing is a bit heavy.." Leaning in closer to avoid anyone hearing him he added, "You look as if you just had sex."

"Derek please, like you would even remember what I look like after sex. Now what did you want? I really do have to get to my patient." Figuring sticking with the excuse of a patient was better than admitting to her ex husband that she was in fact daydreaming about her sexual wake up call.

"Fine, fine. Meredith just wanted me to tell you that dinner would be at 6pm, if that works for you? Izzie is going there this afternoon to help with the cooking. Meredith is really trying here Addison, she is having some trouble with you and Izzie. This is big for her, so please just go along with it and play nice."

"Of course Derek. I don't know what you think I would do. Meredith is one of Izzie's best friend's, and truth be told, I don't have a problem with her. I actually like her. She seems good for you, I am sorry it took me this long to see it Derek. I am happy for you both. So, 6 sounds great, I am looking forward to it. Now I really have to go, patient you know."

"Okay, see you tonight then." Derek answered as Addison turned away, unable to resist though he added with a smile, " Oh and Addie, I do remember."

"Nice Derek, I wouldn't let Meredith here you say that. See you tonight."

"Mer, really why don't you let me handle this. You could just.. Oh I don't know.. go set the table." Trying to pick through the mostly overdone noodles, Izzie could only laugh at her friends attempt to make lasagna. "Seriously though, were you thinking lasagna was meant to be eaten with a spoon?"

"Very funny, I just didn't know how long let them boil. The table is actually already set, how about I do up the salad? That can't be too hard right, cut up some veggies and mix them all in a bowl?"

Izzie glanced up from the pot to look at her friend, seeing how earnest she looked made Izzie happy. It meant maybe Meredith really was trying and tonight just may not be as bad as Izzie thought it could be. "Sure, you can make up the salad. Everything for it is on the bottom shelf in the fridge." Laying out the noodles she could salvage, Izzie's mind traveled elsewhere. 'Warm sun, just the two of us. Even getting to meet the people Addison has been working with should be fun.'

"Hey Iz, what are you thinking about?" Meredith had seen the dreamy look on her friend's face, and even though she assumed it was about a certain red head, Meredith still wanted to know.

"Well okay, I was going to wait until dinner but I have wanted to tell you since I got here. Addison has decided to stay here in Seattle, but she needs to go back to L.A. for a few days to finalize a few things, and last night she asked me to go with her! She even already planned it out with the chief, so tomorrow morning, off we go to L.A. How cool is that?"

"Addison is staying in Seattle?"

"Well, yeah of course, why wouldn't she? And really Mer that is all your asking? I just told you I get to take off a few days, kind of like a mini vacation and all you hear is that Addison is staying? You really aren't past all this are you? Here I thought you were really trying, having us over for dinner. You aren't past it. I can't believe you thought she would leave again."

"I am past it Iz, and I am trying. I'm sorry. I was just surprised when you said she was staying. I guess, well I don't know, I guess I just didn't realize you two were so serious about each other."

"Well, we are Meredith. You aren't the only one allowed to be happy you know. She loves me, and I love her. It is that simple." Finishing with a sigh, Izzie turned to put the now ready tray of lasagna into the oven. "Do you even want us to be here for dinner Meredith? We have packing to do anyways, so no big deal really."

"No, Izzie I want you here, I want both of you here. I said I was sorry Iz, please can we just let it go?"

Before Izzie could answer the doorbell was ringing. Giving Meredith a pointed look she replied, "Fine, but you better behave tonight. Try to get along with her Mer, for me?" Seeing Meredith nod in response Izzie left to answer the door. Standing just on the other side of the glass door was Addison, and when she saw Izzie approaching the door she flashed one of her 1000watt smiles. Opening the door, Izzie quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Hi Addie, I missed you today. I hate plastics."

"Good to know, you love me for my specialty." Addison answered with a grin, leaning in she softly brushed her lips against Izzie's, amazed still that just this simple touch could turn her inside out. "I missed you to baby." Stepping into the hallway, Addison was greeted by a little too chipper Meredith.

"Hi Addison, I am so happy you and Izzie could be here. Izzie was telling me that you had decided to stay on at Seattle Grace, and that you two are off to L.A. tomorrow. I think that is great. Iz, even said that you set it all up with the chief ahead of time, that was smooth Addison, very smooth."

"What was smooth?" Derek had come in just before Izzie had closed the door. Walking over to Meredith and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he asked again. "So, what was so smooth?"

"Addison has decided to stay on in Seattle, but she has to do a few things in L.A. so she arranged for Izzie to have the time off so she could go with her." Meredith answered. "Not only is it smooth, it is very romantic… Maybe you could take a few tips from Addison." She added to her boyfriend. This earned her a smirk from Derek, an outright laugh from Addison, and a muffled "I'm sure that isn't all he could take some tips from her about" from Izzie, which earned Izzie a lecherous look from Addison, and laughter from Meredith.

"Oh great, well I can see this is going to be a fun evening." Trying to change the subject Derek asked, "So, how is dinner coming? It smells great."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just as a warning... this chapter does contain sex between two woman and adult language...**_

**_As always, any feedback is appreciated.. I hope you enjoy.._**

_**Home 5**_

Somewhere between the salad and the decadent chocolate cake Izzie had baked, dinner had turned into a pleasant affair. The four people who never thought they would be sharing a meal together actually found themselves laughing at old stories, talking about future plans, drinking coffee after coffee, not realizing just how time was slipping by. That was how Alex found them, shortly after midnight when he returned form work. The four of them sitting in the living room. Derek in a chair with Meredith between his legs stretched out on the floor in front of him. Addison sitting at the end of the couch with her arm wrapped around Izzie who was curled up beside her as if they had all been friends for ages.

When Izzie looked up and offered him a piece of cake, Alex just shook his head, "No thanks, this is just too weird, even for me. So I guess the rumors are true then, you two are together now. At Izzie's nod, Alex just shook his head and laughed, I'm off to bed, try to keep it down." Giving the foursome one more questioning look, Alex headed upstairs without another word.

Looking at her watch, Addison let out a breath. "Well I hate to be the one to break this up, but Iz we should get going. We have an early flight and I know you haven't even started packing yet."

Standing up and stretching before offering a hand to Addison, Izzie turned to Meredith and Derek, who had also stood up. "Thank you both so much for this. It was so much fun, but Addison is right, we should get going." Giving Derek a quick hug, she next turned to her friend for a hug, "Thanks Mer, this really did mean a lot to me." She whispered. Receiving a nod in response, Izzie turned to see Addison and Derek actually embracing.

"You are good for each other Addie, I'm happy to see it. And I have to admit, it is nice having you back around, I am glad we have gotten to this point. I didn't know if we ever would." Placing a soft kiss on his ex-wife's head Derek loosened his hold.

Leaning back from the embrace Addison looked into Derek's eyes and saw sincerity reflected back at her. "Thank you Derek." Looking over his shoulder blue eyes met tired brown, "Okay, time to get going." Walking over to Meredith the hug she gave this time was full of warmth, " Thank you Meredith, this was nice. We will have to do it again." Taking Izzie's hand into her own Addison gave a gentle squeeze, "You ready Iz?"

"Yep, let's go pack." As the two headed down the walkway towards the car, Izzie turned once more with laughter in her tired voice, "Goodnight you two, thanks again, and try, just try not to be too jealous of us down there in the sunshine of L.A. while you are here working in rain of Seattle."

"Izzie, Iz baby. Wake up, we are at the hotel." Amazed at how quickly the blonde had fallen asleep Addison realized just how tired the young resident was and felt bad that she needed to wake her. "Iz, come on, we have to go in." Cupping the sleeping woman's cheek Addison did one thing she knew would wake Izzie. Placing soft kisses first on each eyelid then down along her jaw finally stopping at waiting lips. The kiss that followed started off slow, but when tongues started stroking each other, flames of desire came alive in both women, all thoughts of sleep were gone as Izzie's hands came to life. Moans echoed in the car as one of Izzie's hands wrapped it's fingers into red hair to deepen the kiss while the other started to slide up under the attending's sweater. Feeling warm fingers on her skin was almost too much for Addison. When the fingers found her nipples, already hardened in arousal Addison broke away from the kiss, leaning into the blonde's neck, her breath becoming ragged. As Izzie continued to stroke and flick at her nipples Addison had to bite down on the neck in front of her to keep from crying out, causing the blonde to throw her head back and let out her own moan. Finally finding her voice, Addison huskily whispered into Izzie's ear, "If we don't go into the hotel now, you are going to have to take me right here."

Hearing the whispered plea in her ear was all she needed. Looking around them to see if there was anyone in sight Izzie was satisfied they were alone. Moving her hand from Addison's hair to her hip she began pulling at the older woman, " Come over here Addison." When Addison didn't move, Izzie moved her hand from the red locks of hair to the button on the back of the skirt the red head was wearing and began undoing it, sliding her hand around to the front and dipping her fingers down where she was greeted by the wetness she knew would be waiting for her. Addison was beyond wanting now. The fact that they were still in the car was now lost to her as she began moving over the console to straddle Izzie her skirt rising up around her thighs as she moved, feeling the blonde's fingers leave her, Addison let out a cry of disappointment. Only to seconds later feel the same fingers sliding back to where she needed them most. "I want to be deep inside you Addison, you are mine and I'm going to fuck you now, I am not waiting another minute." As the last word left her, Izzie locked her lips onto Addison's and plunged two fingers deep inside of her, moving her other hand down to the curve of Addison's hip.

Bracing herself against the passenger seat of the car with her hands Addison was overwhelmed by the feel of Izzie within her. With their lips still locked and tongues sliding over each other Addison's hips began a dance guided by Izzie's hand. Feeling the trembles begin inside Addison and knowing this meant she was close, Izzie pulled her mouth away to look at her lover. She loved watching Addison, it was something she would never tire of. Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip bitten by her teeth, her red hair cascading around her face, she was amazing. Izzie continued to watch as teeth released the lip and a shaky breath was drawn, hearing a soft murmur, "oh god Izzie" Izzie knew it was time. " Open your eyes Addison, look at me." As sparkling blue eyes met brown, Izzie's fingers hit just the spot she had been staying away from causing Addison to instantly climax around her. As Addison's breathing slowed back to normal, Izzie continued to hold her, whispering into her ear, "I love you Addison, you are my perfection."

A short while later, the two women were finally out of the car and on their way up to the room. Leaning against the wall in the elevator it was now Addison holding Izzie, running her surgeon's fingers through silky blonde hair. Feeling Izzie's head get heavier against her shoulder, Addison knew the resident was again falling asleep and that there was no way she was going to make it through packing. Slowly lifting her arm to glance at her watch Addison was shocked to see it was almost 2am. Their flight was at 6:50am, 'well there is only one thing to do then', she thought as the elevator came to a stop on her floor. "Come on Iz, we're here, let's go to bed." Still holding the blonde close Addison led them into her room and immediately to bed, "Come on baby, lay down with me, we have to get up in a couple hours, we can sleep again on the plane."

"What about packing? I don't have anything packed yet?" Izzie somehow got the words out between yawns.

"Just go to sleep, let me worry about it. You have a few things here, you really just need something to wear on the plane and one or two outfits, when we get to L.A. we will pick you up some things there." Hearing the deep breathing that signified Izzie was already asleep caused Addison to smile as she herself began drifting off…. 'Yes taking Izzie shopping in L.A. could be a lot of fun'

As the pilot announced they were preparing to land, Izzie slowly woke up. Looking over at Addison, she was amazed to feel her breath taken away still by the sheer beauty of the woman even in sleep, with her hair falling around her and her silk shirt slightly askew. Glancing down, Izzie smiled at the simple fact that their hands had remained together while they cat napped on the plane. Feeling eyes now on her, Izzie looked back up into sleepy blue eyes that were filled with love. "Good morning beautiful," she whispered as she leaned over to kiss the smiling lips before her. "We are getting ready to land," Now brushing strands of red away from Addison's face she continued, "as beautiful as I always think you are, you may want to straighten up a bit." Izzie chuckled as she watched Addison begin smoothing out her hair and adjusting her top.

Now fully awake Addison felt the plane begin it's descent. "Are you ready for L.A. baby? I know I have a few things I need to take of, but I promise you we will have fun as well. I think you will enjoy it here Iz."

"As long as I am with you, I would enjoy anything." The words were simple, but the honesty behind them went straight to Addison's heart. "I can't wait to see where you have been working and meet the people you have been working with. Other than that we can do whatever you want to do, as long as we do it together. Though, I do feel bad that we have to go shopping for clothes for me. You should have woken me sooner, I could have actually packed more." As the plane landed and people began leaving their seats, Addison captured Izzie in a kiss that left the resident breathless.

"Let me worry about the shopping Iz, I want to take you, it will be fun. Plus, you really will need lighter clothing than what you had at the hotel." Standing from her seat, Addison reached overhead for the one bag they had brought. Then pulling Izzie from her seat bringing the blonde flush against her for one more kiss, breaking away slightly Addison whispered, "let's go do L.A…."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Home 6**_

"Here we are"

Izzie had been so excited about coming to L.A. with Addison that she hadn't anticipated how she would feel walking through the door of Addison's house. Looking around she took in all the personal touches, things that were absent in the hotel room in Seattle. There, the pictures on the wall were generic, landscapes and various pictures from around Seattle. The hotel room was almost sterile with just a faint hint of Addison, a lingering scent of her perfume, a jacket left out. Here, it was all Addison. As Addison led her room to room Izzie noticed more and more, modern area rugs covering hardwood, shelves filled with books and various items, orchids in each room, contemporary paintings hanging through out, ones that Addison had obviously hand chosen to impact the room. There was a feeling of comfortable elegance that spoke directly to Addison's personality. She knew Addison was talking to her but the words were muffled as Izzie continued taking it all in. Walking towards the double glass doors that led to the deck, Izzie was taken aback by the view before her.

"So, this is my favorite part of the house, being able to come out here after work and just sit and watch the sun over the ocean is always so calming. You know it was out here that I decided I needed to come back to Seattle…" Looking at Izzie, Addison saw that she wasn't listening. "Iz, where are you? Are you okay?"

Finally hearing Addison, Izzie looked up into concerned eyes. "I'm fine Addison, this is just all so… beautiful. So you. I know you had said you had a house here, I just… well I don't know what I was expecting.. It's more than house Addie, it's a …."

"Hey Addison, your home."

Turning at the voice from behind her Izzie heard Addison responding.

"Hi Sam, yes I'm back, for a few days at least." Taking Izzie's hand into her own Addison led her over to the wall separating them from Sam. "Sam, I would like you to meet Izzie Stevens, Izzie this is Sam. Sam not only works with me at the practice but he is one of my oldest friends."

"It is very nice to meet you Izzie, even though I understand we are losing Addison to you." It was said with a warm smile and not intended to upset but for some reason Izzie couldn't look him in the eyes as she just nodded in response. Then turning to Addison she excused herself, saying she was going to lay down before they had to go out, and before Addison or Sam could respond she was back through the glass doors and on her way upstairs. "Was that my fault? I was only playing with her Addison, I didn't mean to upset her."

Looking at the spot Izzie had disappeared from her sight Addison answered, "I know Sam. I don't know what that was, neither of us have gotten much sleep though so I am sure that is it, but I am going to go check on her just in case. I will see you later in the office." As she walked the same path Izzie had just taken Addison turned once more to her friend, "Thanks for watching over this place while I was away, the plants are actually still alive."

"It wasn't a problem. Addison, please if I upset her, apologize for me."

"Of course, Sam. See you later."

'Well that was stupid, way to go Stevens, make yourself look like an ass to first person you meet here. He didn't mean anything by it you know that.' As Izzie stood in front of the mirror in the master bathroom she continued berating herself and didn't hear Addison enter the room behind her. It wasn't until she felt arms wrap around her and feather light kisses on her neck that she looked into the mirror and met once again concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay Izzie? You haven't been the same since we got here. I know it didn't come off right, but Sam was really just joking with you. He didn't mean any harm Iz, he is happy for us. Sam and Naomi were the first two people I called when I made my decision to stay in Seattle. Sam was thrilled for us Iz, even though it meant I would be leaving the practice."

"I know Addison, I was rude. I'm sorry. I am really just tired I think." Turning in Addison's arms so they were now face to face, Izzie rested her head against Addison's shoulder, "Do we have time to just rest for a bit before going anywhere?"

Still not convinced that Izzie was telling her the complete truth Addison decided to let it go for now. "Of course we do, we don't have to be anywhere for a few hours. Follow me, let me introduce you to my bedroom and more importantly my bed."

Izzie hadn't paid much attention to the bedroom when she had first walked through it, now she was seeing that it was more of the same. It was all Addison. From the colorful throw pillows to the sheer curtains. As she laid down and allowed Addison to wrap her arms around her, Izzie was again overwhelmed with the same feeling she had upon entering the house. In Seattle, Addison never had a place like this. When she first came to Seattle to save her marriage she stayed at a hotel, then moved into the trailer with Derek, only to then move back into a hotel when they divorced. Even now, when she knew she was going to stay in Seattle she was still staying in the hotel. This was no hotel, this was not even just a house to be sold. Addison had come to L.A. and made a home for herself. This was Addison's home, would she really want to leave it? As she felt Addison shift closer and nuzzle her neck she knew what the feeling she was having was, fear.

It seemed hours had passed as Addison woke up still wrapped around a slumbering Izzie. Glancing at the clock she noticed she had only slept for little over an hour. Propping herself up onto her elbow she looked down at Izzie, even in sleep Izzie had held Addison's hand to her breast, her head tucked down so her lips were touching Addison's fingers. Following from the hand that held hers Addison's eyes traveled up to where Izzie's shirt had moved aside leaving a bare shoulder, which led her eyes to the expanse of neck not covered by blonde locks. Without thought of control Addison bent her head and moved her lips to the soft skin. Placing kisses from the shoulder to the nape of Izzie's neck. The brief taste of sweetness from Izzie's skin caused Addison to crave more, intensifying her kisses to include licks and small nips, intended to awaken and arouse her sleeping lover. Addison was quickly rewarded as she felt kisses begin on her fingers. The hand that had been held to Izzie's breast was now being turned over and a soft tongue was moving over the pulse point at her wrist before each finger was drawn into and then slowly pulled out of a warm mouth.

Shifting herself so that she was half under Addison, Izzie looked up into desire filled eyes. Reaching up she placed a hand on each side of Addison's face and as Izzie pulled her closer, it was almost a plea Addison heard whispered, "Make love to me Addison." For her answer Addison hungrily kissed Izzie and proceeded to slowly follow the plea. Removing their clothing she began to worship Izzie's body with her hands and mouth. Sensing Izzie needed this Addison put all her love into every touch, every kiss. Taking time to touch and taste every inch of her body until Izzie was trembling and crying out in pleasure. It wasn't until the last tremor left Izzie that Addison moved back up her body to whisper words of love in her ear and hold her until her breathing slowed back to normal.

It was a few minutes before Izzie began talking. "I guess we should be getting up and dressed, huh? You have to go into the office soon don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Not knowing what was really going on with Izzie, Addison wasn't sure if she would want to accompany her to the office. "If you are still tired you can stay here, but I would like you to come with me if you want. I told Naomi we would meet her for an early lunch. However, after that I was thinking we could go do some shopping and maybe even some sight seeing before dinner tonight. What do you think?"

Hearing uncertainty in the normally confident voice Izzie answered quickly. "Of course I want to come with you. I'm sorry about earlier Addison, I was really tired, and I will be sure to apologize to Sam when I see him, he seems really nice." Izzie couldn't bring herself to tell Addison about her fears, simply for fear she was right. "Maybe it was just the plane ride, I don't know. So, got anything here you think could fit me? I am sure what I brought isn't suitable for this office of yours?" TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Home 7**

_Izzie knew she should get back to the table, she had to calm down, there was no way Addison would even think that was a good idea, would she? Looking herself in the mirror Izzie knew she couldn't go back to Addison and Naomi yet, and it was just a matter of time before Addison came looking for her. She knew Addison knew something was wrong, but she wasn't ready to hear what Addison would say to her fears yet. She had to get her emotions under control, but thinking over the past few hours just sent her mind reeling again…_

_They had arrived at Oceanside Wellness and as soon as she exited the elevator Izzie was impressed with the atmosphere in the offices Addison had been working in. Seeing the plush seating area where patients were waiting comfortably, made Izzie realize just how sterile everything about Seattle Grace was. As hard as the hospital tried it would never have this feeling of welcoming and tranquility. _

"_Hi Addison, welcome back! You have a stack of messages in your office, and Naomi said she would meet you in there, she is running a bit late with a patient." _

"_Thanks Dell." Giving Izzie a little pull so she was standing beside her, Addison gave the blonde a quick wink. "Dell, I would like you to meet Izzie Stevens, Izzie this is Dell. Our mid-wife slash receptionist. Honestly I don't how the place would run without him."_

_Watching the young man turn pink at Addison's compliment, Izzie couldn't help but smile and extend her hand out in greeting, "Hi Dell, it is nice to meet you, Addison has said many wonderful things about you and the practice."_

"_Nice to meet you too Izzie, as for Addison. Well I can assume you know how wonderful she is, you were an intern when she was in Seattle right? She is a great teacher, your lucky to be getting her back. She will be missed here."_

_Addison didn't miss the sadness that flashed across the beautiful face as Izzie lowered her eyes before quickly turning back to smile at Dell. It was the same she had seen when Izzie had met Sam. What was going on in her head, well whatever it was Addison was going to find out. "Well, I had better check those messages so we are ready for lunch. Want to see my office Izzie?"_

_Turning her eyes to searching blue ones, Izzie just nodded in response. As they proceeded down the hall Addison pointed out the other offices in the practice. "Those first two are Sam and Naomi's. That is Violet's, she is the psychiatrist I told you about, and then there is Cooper's, the pediatrician. That one down there at the end is Pete's, and this one," opening the door and leading Izzie through, "is mine." Giving Izzie a moment to look around, then bracing herself for the answer Addison asked, "Izzie, what is going on? Why do you seem almost sad at times? Have I done something wrong?" Watching for a reaction Addison saw Izzie look away and take a deep breath before starting to turn back to her. Unfortunately though before Izzie could answer Naomi came through the door._

"_Hey Addie," not noticing that she had walked in on anything Naomi continued over to welcome Addison back with a hug then turned to Izzie, "you must be Izzie." Gathering the young woman in a hug Naomi continued, "I have heard so much about you, I can't tell you how happy I am for you both. I never thought Addison would finally let herself be happy after Derek, so to find out about you, well let me just say again, I am very happy." _

_Izzie was shocked by this welcome, she wasn't sure how she would feel meeting anyone else. Everyone seemed to love Addison, and they had each made a comment about losing her. She had been most nervous about meeting Naomi because she knew how deep the friendship and respect was between this woman and Addison. "It is really nice to meet you as well, Addison has talked so much about you I feel like I already know you."_

_Addison watched the interaction between her lover and best friend with a smile, Izzie seemed to have lost the sadness that was there moments before. Maybe it really was just lack of sleep or even nerves about meeting everyone, Addison hadn't even thought about that. Well whatever it was seemed to have gone now, thankfully. Addison had really begun to worry, maybe Izzie had started to change her mind about them, like Kevin, maybe she had seen how Addison lived and thought she wouldn't fit in her life. Except with Kevin, it was easy for her to let him go. It had led her back to Izzie, and Izzie she wouldn't be willing to let out of her life that easily. The way Izzie had almost pleaded with her to make love this morning was almost like it would be for the last time. It couldn't be possible, she wouldn't lose her again. Stopping her thoughts before tears started to fall Addison looked at the two most important women in her life. "Well I don't know about you two but I am starving, ready for lunch?"_

_Lunch had been going pretty smoothly. The three women had been sitting enjoying their coffees long after they had finished eating. Naomi had listened as Addison and Izzie had taken turns telling her of how they each had messed up when they first realized how they felt for one another, and about how now in the past couple weeks they had found their second chance. Naomi had embarrassed Addison and thrilled Izzie by telling old stories of their school days together. It wasn't until they had their coffee cups filled one more time that Naomi brought up the practice and began to fill Addison in on what had been going on while she was away. Izzie only listened half heartedly until she heard these words, " So Addison since we really do need you, we have come up with an idea." Looking at Addison and seeing that she was indeed listening to Naomi, Izzie focused in on what was being said._

"_You were chosen to take over the running of the practice and everyone has come to depend on you. That being said I do realize that you want to be with Izzie, I can't blame you, the love you have is obvious." Smiling she looked at Izzie as the words were spoken, Naomi was oblivious to the panic that was settling itself into Izzie's stomach as she continued to speak. "We all talked. Sam, Violet, Pete, Cooper, Dell, and myself. We were thinking you could stay on at the practice. Be here during the week and then be free to leave early on Friday to spend the weekends in Seattle. We would all be willing to help cover so that would be possible. What do you …?" Naomi hadn't even been able to finish the question before Izzie had stood up from the table and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the two women to watch as she walked away. _

_Still watching Izzie as she went into the ladies room, Addison blew out a breath and turned to Naomi, "I'm sorry about that. She has been off since we got here, I wasn't sure what it was before but now I think I might have an idea. Listen, I really appreciate that you and everyone else wants to make it possible for me to stay, you have all been wonderful. You opened your family at the practice to include me. If there is ever anything any of you need personnel or professional, just call, I will come, but I can't stay. I want to be with her Naomi, I don't want to make trips back and forth. We have missed out on so much already and now that we have found our way back to each other, well that is not something I am willing to treat lightly. I already told Richard I would assume my old position, I'm sorry, but I am going back to Seattle. I hope you can understand."_

"_You know, I knew that before I even asked Addie, but I had to give it a shot. You can't blame me for trying." Glancing over at the still closed ladies room door, Naomi continued. "She is wonderful Addie, I am really very happy for you. I am sure I upset her when I brought up you staying on here, so I am going to take off. If she doesn't come out soon, maybe you should go in after her and tell her just what you told me." Gathering her bag and standing Naomi looked again towards the closed door before meeting her friend's eyes, "Please tell Izzie I had to run and that I am sorry I didn't get a chance to say bye. I will let everyone know to back off about you staying. I would however like to spend more time with you two before you leave, outside of the office. Give me a call tomorrow so we can set something up."_

"_Thank you Naomi. I'm sure we will be able to plan something. I won't be back in the office today, I want to spend sometime with Izzie. This may all have been a bit too much for her, I think she may need some reassuring that I want to be with her in Seattle. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner what could be upsetting her. First Sam, then Dell and now, well you know. I probably should have warned her, everyone here is nice, and likes me." Giving a little laugh she added, "When I left Seattle the only people to ask me to stay were Richard and Callie…"_

_So here she stood, still in the ladies' room, still staring at herself in the mirror. Was she being selfish? Addison had obviously made a nice life for herself here. There was no tension here like there was and probably would be in Seattle. She was not only respected here but she was liked and appreciated, something that Addison had a hard time with in Seattle before. She had even bought a home here. What if this is what Addison wanted? Would she be able to handle Addison so far away most of the time? Addison knew she never got full weekends off, they would hardly see each other. After time it would just become too much to travel back and forth and then what if Addison decided it just wasn't enough? 'Well I am just going to have make sure that doesn't become an option.' Giving herself another look in the mirror, Izzie wiped away the tears that had fallen, leaned into her reflection and spoke sternly, "Suck it up Stevens. Go back out there, and stop being a baby. You just need to talk to Addison, we can figure this out, together. This is her home now and if she chooses to stay, well you will just have to deal." She was so intent on herself that she didn't hear the door opening behind her, or see crystal blue eyes glimmer with tears as her words were spoken._

"_This isn't my home Izzie. You are my home." TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_****_

_**Just as a warning... this chapter does contain sex between two woman...**_

**_As always, any feedback is appreciated.. I hope you enjoy.._**

_**Home 8**_

"This isn't my home Izzie. You are my home."

They were simple words. Spoken softly, barely above a whisper, but as they reached her ears they caressed Izzie's soul. Closing her eyes to absorb the impact she lowered her head and for the first time since arriving in L.A. .. she felt her stomach unknot. Feeling Addison moving behind her Izzie relaxed into the arms that were now wrapping around her. Raising her head and opening her eyes she saw not only love, but truth in the blue eyes reflected back at her in the mirror.

Knowing the importance of what she was about to say Addison held Izzie's gaze in the mirror. "I am in love with you Isobel Stevens, there isn't anything that will come before that. I was stupid not to fight for you before, I was stupid to ever leave you. All that time, wasted. I refuse to waste another minute. So much of my life I have fought for the wrong things, to never win. I have now won, when it was most important. I have you, and I will not let you go again. L.A. is a spot on a map, just as Seattle is. The only difference in my mind is that Seattle is where you need to be, where you are… and that is where I will be, with you. You need to understand this Izzie, a house is just that, a house. My home, is your heart."

As the final words were spoken Izzie turned in Addison's arms. Seeing the smile that was appearing on Izzie's face, Addison knew the tears that had fallen in sadness moments before had been replaced with tears of joy and love. As she gently wiped away the tears she raised Izzie's lips to her own. Softly she kissed away the salty taste left by the tears. They had shared many kisses over the past few weeks but none such as this. It was almost agonizing as Addison slowly ran her tongue along Izzie's lips before sliding her tongue into Izzie's mouth, withdrawing before Izzie could deepen the kiss. Still holding her lover's face in her hands Addison placed kisses from Izzie's forehead to her chin before once again claiming the now waiting lips. This time the kiss was intensified as Izzie pulled Addison closer and their tongues finally met and began a dance of their own. Moans came from both women as tongues stroked against each other and hands began roaming as if acting of their own free will. As one of Addison's hands moved from Izzie's face lower it traced a hardening nipple, eliciting a sensual hiss as Izzie pulled away from the kiss.

"Addison please, what you are doing to me… I want you… but… we are in a ladies bathroom… in a restaurant. Someone… could walk in at any moment." Izzie was able to get the shaky words out before her lips were taken again in hungry want. Somehow through her desire filled haze the words finally penetrated and Addison released Izzie's lips, but not her hold on the younger woman. Resting her head on Izzie's shoulder she let out a shaky breath, trying to concentrate on the words that began coming from Izzie. "I love you Addison, I am so sorry for the way I have been behaving. It was childish, I have no excuse other than I was scared. I was scared to lose you again. You have this life here and I was scared you would choose it over me."

Now looking into eyes that held her heart Addison had only one answer for Izzie, "There is nothing I would choose over you. You don't ever have to be scared of that again." With a quick kiss and a smug smile she added, "Your stuck with me now Stevens, whether you like it or not."

"Oh I like it just fine Montgomery." Izzie answered with a laugh. "Now, I guess we should be getting back to the table. Naomi probably thinks we have forgotten about her."

"Naomi already went back to the office Iz, but your right, we should get out of here. I told her I wouldn't be back in today, feel up to some shopping?"

They spent the afternoon in and out of stores, both women trying on various outfits for the other, some just to make each other laugh and others to tempt and tease. In each store though Addison had refused to let Izzie pay for anything, saying the trip had been her idea and insisting the shopping was her treat. By the time they had finished they each had an armful of bags. "I can't believe how much we got Addie, I hope you have luggage because if not we are going to have to buy some to bring this all back. All we brought with us was one of my small bags. I shouldn't have let you get me all this, we are only here a few more days."

"I have some, so we should be fine. I know we are only here a few more days, but it was fun, right? Plus, there are a few items in those bags that I wasn't going to let stay in the store. I'm hoping to see them on you up close and personnel before I get to take them off you." She replied in a sultry tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh… Dr. Montgomery. You are a dirty dirty woman. Just what am I going to do with you? Well I could start off with that lacy red two piece you seemed to like so…" Izzie let her voice trail off as she watched Addison's react to her words. Her face had become flushed and her pupils were already darkening. "Course we could just go back to that ladies' room we were in earlier and pick up where we left off."

"Isobel Stevens if you don't stop… oh hell, who am I kidding, don't ever stop." Addison finished with a laugh, before checking the time on her watch. "Well, it is too early for dinner. Do you want to do some more shopping or we could go see some sights? Whatever you want Iz, you name it."

Stopping on the sidewalk and turning to Addison, Izzie answered her as honestly as possible, leaning in so she was just a whisper from Addison's ear. " I want to go back to your house and make love to you. Then order in dinner, making love for dessert. To end the night I want to go out on your deck and watch the sunset together before we make love again under the stars."

Taking Izzie's hand and heading for her car Addison only replied one word as she opened the passenger side door for Izzie, "Done."

They had done just that. When they had arrived at Addison's, Izzie had followed through with her plans, pinning the attending to the door and beginning to undress her. As she continued exploring the flesh she was uncovering they had started to move up the stairs but didn't make it. So with Addison naked halfway up the staircase Izzie entered her with two fingers while using her tongue to quickly bring Addison to climax. Allowing only a few minutes for the red head to catch her breath Izzie was quick to move them up the remaining stairs and into Addison's bedroom where she finished undressing herself to join Addison on the bed. Holding herself over Addison with one arm Izzie used the other to stroke the face before her. "You are so beautiful, I love you so much." As she spoke her hand had moved down Addison's body until she found the heat and wetness she knew would still be there. Hearing her moan and watching as Addison bit her lip, Izzie slowly teased her, circling and dipping her fingers in and out of the wetness. She was so lost watching her lover that she was taken by surprise when she felt Addison's fingers slide into her. Addison took advantage of the momentary shock and reversed their positions so that Izzie was now under her. Addison bent her head to take one of Izzie's nipples in her mouth using her tongue to flick and suck while her fingers were sliding in and out of Izzie setting a rhythm she knew would have Izzie orgasming shortly. As Addison felt Izzie begin tighten around her fingers, Izzie pushed two fingers into her. Matching the rhythm Addison had set, their bodies moved as one, sweat gleaming off them, until both cried out in pleasure as they came together. Slowly their breathing returned to normal, Addison's face now buried in Izzie's shoulder. As she turned to look at her lover her red hair was falling in front of her eyes, when Izzie reached out and brushed her hair back their eyes met and Addison was once again thankful to whoever or whatever had made it possible for her to have this with Izzie.

"I love you." Were the only words whispered as Addison captured pink lips for a searing kiss before moving her mouth down her lover's body to pleasure her once again.

It was hours later when the two women had actually stopped making love long enough to realize they were both starving and ordered dinner. They had finished eating, the sun was beginning to set over the ocean, and they were sitting on Addison's deck holding hands as Izzie had requested. "This is beautiful Addison. It is a shame we can't just pick it all up and bring it back to Seattle with us."

"I don't have to sell it Izzie, we can keep this house. I do want to buy something in Seattle because hotel living, well I am tired of it and I think we will need more room if you say yes and move in with me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Izzie's mouth drop open, smiling Addison continued without allowing time for a response. "I was already thinking of keeping it, I just wanted to be sure you liked it first. We could come here whenever we had time off, it is a quick plane trip down. You could even leave a few of the outfits we bought today here. I don't think Sam would mind keeping an eye on things for me. It could be our own little get away when we need it. So, what do you think?"

"Seriously! What do I think? Did you just ask me to move in with you Addison?"

"Umm, yes, yes I did." Addison answered trying to conceal her smile as she looked out at the last rays of sun hitting the ocean.

Climbing out of the chair she was sitting in and moving into Addison's lap Izzie leaned down and kissed Addison with a renewed sense of passion. Breaking away briefly she whispered… "Yes"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note- Sorry it has been so long without an update. Life got in the way… I thank you all for reading and for your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy. **_

_**Home 9**_

The next couple days were spent strolling on the beach, more shopping, sightseeing, quiet evenings under the stars talking about their future home in Seattle, and of course periods of time at the practice. Izzie had really begun to enjoy the group Addison had been working with. Pete, Cooper, Dell, and Violet were all very nice and their interactions with each other made Izzie laugh and miss the closeness she used to have with her fellow residents in Seattle. They had all been so close before, they had been solid, each one there for the other when needed. When had all that changed she wondered. Then there was Sam and Naomi, who were both so caring and wonderful with her and Addison, though Izzie wondered why they couldn't see what she saw, they belonged together. This was Addison's last day of finishing the ordeal of transferring around patients and putting things in order for her departure. They would have one more day in L.A. after this and then they were on their way back to Seattle, and Izzie was surprised to realize she was saddened by the thought of leaving. She expressed this to Addison as they were heading into the office.

"I have really enjoyed this trip Addison, you know part of me doesn't want to leave. I really like everyone here." Adding a giggle she continued, "Can't we bring them all back with us?"

Glancing briefly from the road ahead of her Addison let her eyes meet Izzie's, "Now that would be something, this group roaming the halls of Seattle Grace, it would never be the same." Addison finished with a laugh at just the thought of Pete, Sam, and Mark all vying to be top dog with the ladies and poor Violet trying figure out Meredith Grey. Pulling into her parking spot and shutting down the car she turned again to Izzie, "I am really glad you enjoyed this Iz, I loved bringing you here." Leaning over to steal a quick kiss she added, "I want you to know all of me, and even though we are leaving tomorrow I want these people to be in our lives so I am really happy you all get on so well."

Izzie couldn't help but lean in for more kisses as she listened to the sincerity in her lover's voice. "How could I not get along with them Addie? They all care so much for you, that makes it easy, but it doesn't hurt that they really are a great bunch." Izzie already knew what they would be walking into, so as much as she wanted to just stay here and kiss Addison more she figured it was time to get the red head moving. "You ready? We probably should be getting in there." Not waiting for an answer she opened the door and got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance waiting for Addison to do the same.

Stunned momentarily by the quick movements Addison quickly exited the car and caught up to Izzie, not an easy task in her heels. "Iz, where is the fire? We have all day you know."

As they entered the elevator that would take them to the practice Izzie stayed quiet. She couldn't lie to Addison, even if it was only a small one and for a good reason. Instead she calculated the time they had until the elevator stopped and pulled Addison into a breath taking kiss rendering her dazed and speechless. Pulling away just in time for the elevator doors to open Izzie stepped back and let Addison exit first.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

There in the lobby of Oceanside Wellness stood Naomi, Sam, Violet, Dell, Pete, and Cooper surrounded by many of Addison's past patients, all with huge smiles on their faces. The lobby had been filled with balloons, streamers, and food with a sign hanging over the reception desk that read GOOD LUCK! WE WILL MISS YOU!. Addison felt the tears springing to her eyes immediately as she looked around the room and into the faces of the people who she had come to love and respect as well as those she had been able to help medically since coming to L.A. Turning to look at Izzie and seeing no surprise on her face she leaned into the blonde's ear, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Reaching her fingers up to gently wipe away the now falling tears Izzie whispered back, "If I hadn't do you really think I would have let you out of bed this morning? Now go, enjoy your friends. They wanted to do this for you, you deserve it." Giving Addison a quick tap on the ass to push her forwards Izzie stood back a bit and just watched as the red head made her way over to start embracing her waiting friends. There was laughter and chiding from Addison as she made her rounds, spending a few extra minutes with Naomi as the two held each other in a warm embrace. "I am really going to miss you Nay, I don't want us to lose touch again."

"Well, since you will be keeping the beach house and Izzie seems in love with it here I think it is safe to assume you will be back often. And if not, well then I will just have to make my way up to Seattle. As sorry as I am to see you go, you have no idea just how happy I really am for you both." With this last sentence she pulled back from the hug and nodded in the direction of Izzie. "Umm Addie, has Izzie met Charlotte King yet?"

"No, I don't believe so, why?" Following Naomi's line of sight she saw Charlotte and Izzie engaged in what appeared to be a very serious conversation. "Oh no, well that can't be good." Giving a small laugh at the look on Izzie's face Addison figured she should probably go step in. "I think I will go save her now, sometimes a few minutes with Charlotte can be a few minutes too much." As Naomi nodded in agreement Addison started to head over to where the two were only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Can we talk for a few minutes alone Addison?"

Seeing the expression on Violet's face Addison knew it must be important. Taking a look at Izzie and seeing that she seemed to have relaxed in her conversation with Charlotte, Addison looked back at Violet and answered, "Of course. Come on down to my office, it looks to be quiet down there."

When they reached Addison's office, Violet quickly shut the door behind them and began speaking. "I'm pregnant. No one knows yet except Dell, and the possible fathers, yes there are two of them Addison." Seeing a slightly surprised look on Addison's face Violet continued. "Please don't judge, just hear me out. I know you will be in Seattle but I would like you to be my Doctor through this. I know it would mean you would need to come here once a month but I really just want the best for this baby. You see I have decided to keep it and I couldn't be happier but I am also scared, and you, Addison are the best." The last words were spoken softly as Violet looked into Addison's eyes and saw nothing but warmth.

"Of course, Violet. I'm going to want to give you an exam before I leave though. And you don't need to worry, I wouldn't judge you, I was just stunned for a minute." As she pulled her friend and colleague into a hug she whispered, "This is wonderful Violet. I promise I will be here whenever you need me."

"So you see, no one here wants to see Montgomery unhappy but they also don't want to see her leave. This practice needs her. So, I figure we need to come up with a way to keep her here."

Izzie was taken aback by this little blond who had approached her moments ago briefly introducing herself before launching into this Addison should stay speech. "I understand everyone here likes Addison and that her addition to this practice has helped it quite a bit, but… Dr, King was it? Addison made her own decision to come back to Seattle, it's what she wants. I don't really know what you want me to say to you."

"Please call me Charlotte, for now. Listen, from what I understand Addison is going back to Seattle because you are there, and I am assuming you are there because of your residency. I am the Chief of Staff over at St. Ambrose, it is a very good hospital. We have one of the highest ranked training programs around, higher than your Seattle Grace at this point actually." Seeing a confused look on Izzie's face Charlotte continued with an aggravated breath. "Here is what I am trying to explain to you, I can get you into our residency program here. It would be an easy transfer, really just a couple phone calls and some paperwork. I looked into you Dr. Stevens, I know all about the incident during your internship, but I also know that you are highly regarded by your peers and your Attendings. Not to mention Chief Webber has even spoken highly of you. You would be a good fit at my hospital, so what do you think?"

Izzie was speechless. Stay here in L.A.? Move her residency and leave all her friends in Seattle behind? Could she really do that? Well it was no more than what she was expecting from Addison, was it? TBC….

_**So, to anyone who has been reading this story... I have ideas for this story to go two ways…. What do you think? Should Izzie accept Charlotte's offer or would you rather see our ladies return to Seattle for good??? Let me know…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again I find myself having to apologize for the time it has taken for me to post an update. To all that have been reading, I thank you for your patience, and for the wonderful comments that have been left.. Jen_

_Author's note.. This chapter contains sex between two woman, if this offends you please don't read. Thank you_

_Home 10_

**With the champagne running low and guests starting to say their goodbyes, Addison had only one thought in mind, 'Where has Izzie gone off to'. As she continued to politely thank everyone and promise to keep in touch she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting around the room looking for the blond. Finally not being able to wonder any longer she turned and whispered to Naomi, "I am going to take a look around for Izzie, I haven't seen her since she was talking with Charlotte and I'm a bit concerned." Catching a knowing nod from her friend Addison wasted no time maneuvering through the thinning crowd and poking her head into various offices and bathrooms. It wasn't until she reached her own office door that she caught a flash of blond through the glass. Stopping short of entering she watched the blond for a few minutes, admiring the grace and beauty that was Izzie as she moved through the room, lightly touching items that had been left unpacked. As she moved towards Addison's desk she ran her fingers over the mahogany before rounding it and taking a seat. **

**Izzie had felt eyes on her moments before and instinctively she knew they were Addison's, deciding to play a little game with her lover she raised her hands to her hair and ran her fingertips through the silky blond tresses. Slowly running only her fingertips down her neck she reached the top button of her blouse and began unbuttoning them one by one. Addison felt her breathing hitch as she stood transfixed watching the fingers as they slipped under the satin blouse and begin tracing now visibly hardening nipples. She watched frozen in place as Izzie brought one finger to her own lips wetting it with her tongue before lowering it back under her blouse. It was only then that she raised her eyes and brown met desire filled blue through the glass. Without hesitation Addison entered her office, locked the door, and began shutting the blinds to avoid any unwanted observers. No words were spoken as Addison moved herself between Izzie and the desk, lowering herself to the floor and fully opening the blouse to replace Izzie's fingers with her mouth. Feeling the wet heat of Addison's mouth through her lacy bra sent shivers throughout Izzie as her hands found themselves tangled in red locks of hair pulling Addison closer. Pulling her mouth away caused a whimper from Izzie that was silenced seconds later by a hungry mouth as it captured Izzie's in a passionate kiss. Tongues meeting and stroking as moans began to fill the room. Breaking away from the kiss Addison trailed her tongue along Izzie's jaw and down her neck. Taking a moment to suck and nip at the rapidly beating pulse point before continuing back suck a still hard nipple into her mouth. The feeling of Addison's tongue over the lace of her bra was all Izzie could handle, finally crying out in need.**

**Hearing her name cried from Izzie's lips further fueled Addison as she moved her tongue lower down Izzie's abdomen. Undoing the button and zipper of Izzie's pants, Addison tucked her fingers into the waist of the pants and with one quick tug she had Izzie now seated on the edge of the chair with her pants and lace underwear around her ankles. Izzie's hips bucked as she felt Addison's tongue stoke her, sliding into her and then circling around her. Addison knew her lover well and knew what would drive Izzie over the edge so as she kept her tongue circling with pressure she entered Izzie with two fingers, finding the spot she was looking for easily and pushed up slightly while moving her fingers back and forth over it. Within minutes she felt Izzie tighten around her and cry out before her body relaxed into tremors around Addison's fingers. Slowly she removed her fingers from Izzie causing the blonde to shudder again and this time kiss her way up the younger woman's body, stopping only when their mouths met in a fiery kiss that told Addison they were far from done. **

"**Izzie, I love you and you have me so hot right now, but there is still a room with people waiting for us." Addison was actually surprised she was able to get out a full sentence, shaky as it was. She could feel her own wetness and didn't know how they were going to make it through the remainder of the party, but she knew if they didn't reappear soon, people would start looking for them.**

**Still trembling from the orgasm that had just ripped through her Izzie gazed at Addison. "Okay, but you know this isn't over lady. Now try and help me get myself somewhat presentable, since you have half of my clothing on the floor." She had tried to keep her voice stern but knew she wasn't successful when Addison let out a laugh.**

"**Listen, I wasn't the one in here playing games. That's right, I had you figured out when you started playing with your hair. Don't try to tell me you didn't know I was watching you. Mind you, I didn't mind at all, and anytime you want to put on a show like that please feel free." As she helped Izzie up and helped her to straighten herself out Addison remembered why she had come looking for Izzie in the first place. "Hey Iz, I saw you talking to Charlotte King earlier, you didn't look happy at first. What did she want?"**

**Izzie had been wondering if Addison knew about that conversation and what she would think about Charlotte's offer. She had taken off to Addison's office to think about what had been said and had come to a decision. If Addison wanted to stay in L.A. she would transfer her residency, she wanted to be with Addison, no matter where that was. So all that was really left was to tell Addison about the offer. "Actually Charlotte was very nice, at first I didn't know what to make of her, she is a little spit fire isn't she?" At Addison's nod Izzie continued. "She actually offered me a spot in the residency program here at St. Ambrose, she said it would be an easy transfer. That way I could carry on with my program, you could stay here at the practice, and we would still be together." Seeing a look of anger begin to cross Addison's face Izzie quickly continued. "She was being nice Addison, and you know I have thought about it. I would be willing to transfer here, if you want to stay on at the practice. I just want to be with you, either here or Seattle. I love you Addison. We can make either place work."**

**Izzie's last words were spoken from the heart and Addison knew without question that the young resident meant every word she had said. She was still upset with Charlotte for sticking her nose in their business but at the same time she was touched that the normally rigid Dr. King would have made this offer just to keep Addison here. Here however, wasn't where they belonged and Addison knew it. They belonged in Seattle. Moving to Izzie, Addison held her loves face in her hands and began to speak her heart. "We belong in Seattle Izzie. That is where I want us to make a home for ourselves together. A fresh start so to speak, a blank canvas. Rainy mornings that we can lay in our own bed and make love throughout the storm. A place we can have our friends for dinner, maybe get a dog or a cat. A place we can pick together, furnish together so that it is a combination of us, a place we will put together from our hearts." Letting out a shaking breath as tears rolled down her cheeks Addison continued looking into Izzie's eyes, "The place where our hearts first became one, that is where we belong." **

**Wiping away the tears that had also fallen from Izzie's eyes, Addison pulled her love into her arms and with one last whisper ended the subject, "Tomorrow Izzie, tomorrow we go home."**


End file.
